kung fu panda destiny of po
by my dark and light
Summary: podría estar cancelada a menos que alla algún reviews que me digan que la siga
1. Chapter 1

**HOLA SOY "YO PO EL GUERRERO DRAGON" PERO ME TUVE QUE CAMBIAR EL NOMBRE YA QUE** **FANFICTION** **NO ME DEJABA PONERME EL NOMBRE DE LA OTRA CUENTA ASI Q ME PUSE ESTE.**

 **LO QUE SUCEDIO FUE QUE LA COMPUTADORA SE ME BLOQUEO POR TODO DICIEMBRE,ENERO Y FEBRERO. A CAUSA DE ESO SE ME OLVIDO LA CONTRASEÑA DE L OTRA CUENTA ASI Q ME HICE ESTA OTROS CAPITULOS EN AQUI DE EL FIC "KUNG FU PANDA DESPUES DE GONGEM"...ah... Y VOY A CAMBIARLE UN POCO ALGUNAS COSAS ESPERO QUE LOS CAMBIOS LE GUSTEN Y PERDONEN POR LA TARDANZAS ES Q ES ESTA COMPUTADORA DE MIERDA PERO TENGAN POR SEGURO Q CUANDO PUEDA SUBO UN CAPITULO...BYE ADIOS Y SIGAN TODOS CON SUS FICS...ah...UNA PREGUNTA ¿ALGUIEN SABE QUE PASO CON EL FIC:"UNA NUEVA VIDA", DE KUNG FU PANDA?,AUTHOR NO LO SE SOLO DIGANME Q PASO CN ESE FIC,NO LO VOLVI A ENCONTRAR...AHORA SI BYE**

H **ola a todos acá les traigo el 1er capitulo editado**

 **declaimer: Kung fu panda no me pertenece le pertenece a dreamworks**

 **CAPITULO N° 1**

 **-PENSAMIENTOS- (ACTOS)- [AUTOR]-*expresiones***

 **Era un nuevo día en el valle de la paz la oscuridad se retiraba con la luna y la luz venia con un sol radiante y el cantar de los niños pájaros y el sonido de gong,pero a unos metros de ahí en un palacio a la sima de una montaña vivían los héroes mas fuertes de china,los cinco furiosos y el guerrero dragón. En las habitaciones se encontraban el 99,9% de los habitantes despertándose**

 **Shifu:(parado con las patas atrás de su espalda,ve que sus alumnos salen de sus habitaciones) buenos días alumnos -ese panda sigue sin levantarse-**

 **Cinco furiosos:buenos días maestro (dicen al unisono en posición firme adelante de sus habitaciones)**

 **Shifu:que alguien despierte a po les tengo que dar una noticia importante,los espero en el comedor. (se retira)**

 **Mono:bueno...a quien le toca?**

 **Mantis:no se...víbora creo**

 **Víbora:okay,los veo en la cocina amigos.**

 **Los chicos se retiran dejando a una víbora adelante de la habitación del panda**

 **Víbora: (abre la puerta entrando al cuarto de po) poo? (lo ve acurrucado dormido en su cobija) aww que tierno (se acerca a po y lo sacude suavemente y con voz dulce)poo despierta cariño es hora de levantarse (no logro despertarlo y lo único que recibe es un quejido,entonces levanta su voz pero sigue con tono dulce) poo despierta cariño**

 **po:(entre sueños)noo víbora (ronquido) traviesilla (ronquido) ya detente (ronquido) me haces cosqui...(lo interrumpe un ronquido)**

 **víbora:-esta soñando conmigo!?-PO!**

 **Po:(salta de la cama y se pone en pose de batalla) que sucede asaltantes?**

 **Víbora:no no solo tenemos que ir a comer a la cocina**

 **po:oh si es cierto, vamos**

 **ambos maestros se van juntos a la en la cocina estaban los demás furiosos agarrándose el estomago del hambre literalmente.**

 **Mono:*molesto* hasta que apareces panda**

 **Mantis:por que tardaron tanto?**

 **Víbora:y...despertar a po no es tarea fácil.**

 **Po:eso no importa (se acerca al horno de narro)voy ah hacer unos ricos panqueques para mis mejores amigos y mi mas mejor amiga**

 **Mono:gracias po**

 **Mantis:gracias po**

 **grulla:gracias po**

 **tigresa:gracias panda**

 **víbora:aww po que tierno de tu parte gracias.**

 **Po termina de cocinar sus panqueques [malditos ellos comen panqueques y yo no:C]**

 **y le sirve a todos y se sienta pero dos de los 5 furiosos,mas bien las dos chicas se le quedan mirando de una forma un poco...rara**

 **Tigresa:(mirando a po)-ahg es tan lindo y sus hermosos ojos jade ahh lo amo-**

 **víbora:(mirando a po)-hay veces que sueño que soy tu novia po,quisiera que eso pasara en la realidad-**

 **en ese momento entra el maestro Shifu a la cocina.**

 **Shifu:alumnos (los furiosos y po se paran) les vengo a avisar que me voy al consejo de maestros durante dos semanas,tienen los días libres,pero protejan el valle de cualquier amenaza,y una cosa...tienen los días libres**

 **Po:(tranquilo) okay**

 **Mono:SIII (Shifu lo mira)cof cof perdón,gracias (le hace una reverencia)**

 **Mantis:gracias maestro (le hace una reverencia)**

 **Grulla:gracias maestro (le hace una reverencia)**

 **Víbora:gracias maestro (le hace una reverencia)-con esta dos semanas libres voy a hacer todo lo posible para tener tiempo a solas con mi pandita-**

 **Tigresa:gracias maestro (le hace una reverencia) -estas 2 semanas me las voy a pasar con po-**

 **pero lo que ellos no saben es que en otra parte del mundo mas bien america se preparan para algo.**

 **¿?:vamos vamos apúrense!,tenemos que llegar a china mañana!**

 **2¿?:padre iremos a ver a po? (emocionada)**

 **¿?:si hija iremos a verlo pero en los portaaviones**

 **2¿?:ok ok papa (se va a otro lugar)**

 **mientras tanto en el palacio de jade po estaba en la casa de su padre**

 **Sr Ping:hijo que te sucede? (preocupado)**

 **Po:es que...no se..creo que me gusta víbora papa,pero también (es interrumpido por un niño que lo escucho)**

 **niño:(grita en el restaurante)AL GUERRERO DRAGÓN LE GUSTA LA MAESTRA VÍBORA! (todos quedan callados un momento procesando eso y luego gritan de la emoción)**

 **clientes:EHHHHH AL GUERRERO DRAGÓN LE GUSTA LA MAESTRA VÍBORA.**

 **Po:ESPEREN NO LE DIGAN POR FAVOR!**

 **Clientes:BUENO ok no le decimos nada, su secreto esta a salvo con nosotros**

 **po:(vuelve a hablarle a su padre) pero también me gusta tigresa pa' y no se que hacer.**

 **Sr Ping:(pensativo)umm...podrías...salir con las dos**

 **Po:PAPÁ ESTAS LOCO!,salir con las dos al mismo tiempo,sabes lo descabellado que suena eso?**

 **Sr Ping:tranquilo hijo era solo una idea,y no es mala**

 **Po:lo se , emmm y si espero a ver si alguna de ellas demuestra tener sentimientos por mi?**

 **Sr Ping:esa es una buena idea**

 **Po:(ve que esta a tardeciendo) ok pá tengo que irme,le tengo que hacer la cena a los chicos,adiós**

 **Sr Ping:adiós hijo**

 **po se va de la casa de su padre y empieza a subir los mil escalones del palacio de jade,al llegar ve a víbora enrollada en la puerta como esperando a alguien**

 **Po:víbora? (se acerca y la sacude un poquito como para despertarla) víbora despierta (con voz dulce)**

 **víbora:(despierta)umm..po? (ve que es po) PO! (se enrolla en el abrasándolo) pensé que te había pasado algo**

 **Po:(correspondiendo el abrazo y extrañado) pos no me paso nada, por que pensaste que me paso algo?**

 **Víbora:es que no llegabas, y bueno (se sonroja y agacha la mirada) me preocupe**

 **Po:aww gracias (le da un beso en la mejilla) bueno me tengo que ir a hacer la cena (se retira a la cocina)**

 **Víbora:(sonrojada por el beso) me beso? (se toca la mejilla con su cola) PO ME BESO ayyy sisisi (chilla como colegiala enamorada) ahh mejor voy a comer**

 **en la cocina estaban todos sentados comiendo dumplings pegajosos y fideos**

 **Mono:y que hicieron este día chicos?**

 **Po:yo estuve con mi papá**

 **Mantis:yo salí con charlotte**

 **Tigresa:yo estuve entrenando en el bosque**

 **Víbora:yo estuve viendo las flores**

 **grulla:yo estuve pintando**

 **Mono:(bosteza) bueeeeeno me agarro un sueño**

 **Po:a mi me agarraron 30 sueños mono**

 **todos:jajjajaja esa fue buena po ejej**

 **mono:(sarcástico) ja ja ja que gracioso,adiós me voy a dormir**

 **Po:ohh vamos hermano no te enojes**

 **mono:(¬_¬) no estoy enojado (se va a su cuarto)**

 **Grulla:jajaja que pendejo,bueno me voy yo también ( se va a su cuarto)**

 **Mantis:(bosteza)ahh yo también (se va dejando a tigresa,víbora y po solos en un silencio incomodo)**

 **Po:emmm me parece que ellos se las arreglaron para dejarnos solos a los tres, no?**

 **Víbora:jjajaaj si parece que si**

 **tigresa:jmjm concuerdo contigo po (se acerca mas a po)y que planeas hacer mañana po?**

 **Víbora:(ve las intenciones que tiene tigresa y se acerca mas a po)**

 **po:(extrañado por el comportamiento de las chicas) nada seguro estaré con mi padre, ustedes?**

 **Víbora:yo quisiera que vallamos a comer a un restaurante nosotros dos po**

 **Tigresa: (mira a víbora con una mirada fulminante)**

 **víbora:aceptas?**

 **Po: ok bueno,te parece a las 8.00 pm ?**

 **Víbora:si si ok**

 **Po:(bosteza)bueno me voy a dormir mañana víbora,hasta mañana tigresa**

 **víbora/tigresa:hasta mañana po**

 **tigresa:(po se va) a que juegas víbora rastrera?**

 **Víbora:ah por que el insulto?,yo solo quiero salir con mi panda**

 **Tigresa: TU PANDA?,jajaja es MI panda perra**

 **Víbora:zorra!**

 **Tigresa:PUTA!**

 **Víbora:GATA COGIDA POR TODA LA PUTA SELVA**

 **Tigresa:...(O_O)**

 **víbora:JA te serré el orto (se va a su cuarto con una sonrisa triunfadora)**

 **tigresa:(susurra)maldita serpiente (se va a su cuarto)**

 **así es como pasaron el día estos buenos amigos**

 **fin**

 **BUENO CHICOS PERDÓN POR TODA LA TARDANZA**

 **Y NO VOY A PODER HACER LOS CAPÍTULOS MUY LARGOS YA QUE VOY A EMPEZAR A IR A UNA ESCUELA PARA ADULTOS,A LA NOCHE, EN EL DÍA TRABAJO PERO PODRE PUBLICAR LOS SÁBADOS VOY A PONER A UNA LEONA TRANQUILO**

 **ADIÓS**


	2. Chapter 2

chicos se me rompio la compu lamentablemente


End file.
